spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 94: Out of the Abyss
Hluboko pod povrchem světa se rozkládá Underdark, říše nekonečných labyrintů a jeskyň kde slunce nikdy nesvítí. Underdak je plný tolika ras a stvoření že je nelze počítat ani jmenovat, ale mezi nejznámější z nich patří Temní Elfové - The Drow. Nenáviděni a obáváni i ostatními obyvateli Underdarku, drow-ové napadají ostatní osady v Underdarku i na povrchu a odnášejí vězně. Udoláni drowím jedem do bezvědomí, potom spoutáni a zavřeni do okovů, jsou tito vězni eventuelně prodáni jako otroci nebo zábava v podzemních městech temných elfů. Underdark Chronicles: The Prisoners of the Drow Polapeni Drowy! Nepřáli by tento osud nikomu, ale přesto jsou tu. Zavřeni v temné jeskyni, sudený těžký kov jejich okovů okolo jejich krků a pasů. Nejsou sami. Další vězni jsou tu uvězněni s nimi, v podzením outpostu daleko od světla slunce. Jejich věznitelé zahrnují krutou Drow Priestku, která si říká Mistress Ilvara of House Mizzrym. Za několik posledních dní se s ní vězni potkali několikrát. Oblečna v pavoučím hedvábí a doprovázená dvojicí mužů - drowů. Jeden z nichž s těžce zjizvenou tváří a krkem. Mistress Ilvara ráda provází svá slova s bičem v ruce a neustále vězňům připomíná že jejich životy patří jí. “Přijměte svůj osud, naučte se poslouchat a možná přežijete.” Její slova zní všem v uších jako ozvěna, i přes to, že stále plánují svůj útěk. Do cely v outpostu Velkynvelve je vnozena mladá vysoká drow-elfka. Pomalu a důsledně si prohlíží svě spoluvězně. Uprostřed místnosti právě stojí malý Derro, běžná rasa Underdarku, s hustými vousy a vlasy jak je to u nich běžné. To že právě pózuje jako socha už tak běžné není. Okolo něj, všichni v okovech, se pohybuje nebo je připoutáno přes tucet dalších vězňů. Dva trpaslíci, orc, tři svirfneblini, další drow, pomalovaný člověk, mládě půl-efla, Kuo-toa, malý výhonek Mycodinů, obří Quaggoth připoutaný kde zdi a velký mechanický člověk bez tváře, připoutaný o výklenek vedle něj. Nikdo s nikým nemluví a kromě Kuo Toa, Člověka a šíleného Derra se všichni dívají do země. Než se May’Tana stihne jakkoliv zabydlet, už doráží k mřížím popálený Drow elf a rozděluje práci mezi vězně. Quaggoth Derro, Trpaslice, Umělý muž, dětský půl-elf a Drowka mají prý jít “stavět kameny”. Quaggoth, Dvojice pravděpodobně příbuzných Svirfneblin, Kuo-Toa Člověk a Trpaslík půjdou nosit vodu a nakonec Orc, Drow-elf, Myconid a poslední Svirfneblin “vyhráli” uklízení splašků z jejich cely. Velkynvelve je dlouhá římsa postavená ze zurkhwoodu, “dřeva” underdarku která spojuje čtveřici vykotlaných krápníků, které Drowové obydleli a pětici jeskyň. Celý outpost se drží u stropu velké caverny ve výšce přes 100stop. Velkynvelve Při stavění kamenů se kameno-kovový obr pokusí promluvit na Derra který skládá kameny v podivných způsobech a zjistí že si nerozumějí. Mladý půl-elf dítě zdá se, mluví pouze Elvenem a Trpaslice si hledí svého. Pokusy o komunikaci jsou rychle utnuty okolo procházející hlídkou která Derrovi rozkopne jeho věž z kamení, což Derro ocení palcem, a posměškami na otroky. Skupina přenáší kameny a nadále se snaží společně hovořit. Lépe to jde u nošení vody. Práce spočívá v naplňování kýblu vodou z vodopádu který padá ve středu outpostu a nošení plných kýblů do obrovských kádí na platformě. Starý Kuo-toa pronáší v Undercommonu moudra, dvojice Svirfneblinů mu sice rozumí, ale nepovídá si s nikým jiným a Člověk nějakým magickým způsobem množí vodu v samotných kádích což připoutá pozornost jednoho z guardů. Další z nich na druhé straně vyrazí Trpaslíkovi Abdulovi z rukou jeho kýbl. Abdul do kýblu kopne a kýbl se skutálí dolů ze zurkhwoové římsky a spadne do pavučin které se rozpínají pod celým outpostem. Drow který do trpaslíka vrazil se nahne přes římsu a sleduje kýbl v pavučinách. Abdul k němu udělá krok. Za ním procházející Quaggoth s kýblem vody v ruce pronese ve vysoké elvštině “Not Now”. Trpaslík mu sice nerozumí, ale pochopí myšlenku. Odplivne si na zem a pokračuje v práci s novým kýblem. Dvojice sfirfneblinů nosí jeden kýbl dohromady a Drow na stráži vedle kádí dovolí čaroději pokračovat v jeho podivné technice plnění kádí. Na druhé straně drowské základny oznamuje popálený elf zbytku že “vyhráli” vynášení splašků. Velký orc Ront okamžitě potom vezme svůj kýbl a vyleje ho do kýblu posledního svirfneblina který ve svých výkalech něco hledá. Malý Myconid na sebe nakládá svůj kýbl a vyráží přes outpost. Tichý drow elf pouze popadne svůj kýbl a vyrazí s ostatními k římse ze které se kýble vylévají. Hlídka která zde stojí na stráži a hlídá Cavernu pod nimi prohodí pár slov s Jimjarem, malým svirfneblinem který se zřejmě rád sází. Jeden z guardů dokonce malému muži hodí pár stříbrných. Po dni těžkých prací se všichni vězni sejdou zpět ve svých celách. Quaggoth a Warforged jsou připoutani řetězy do svých cel a Myconid je ponechán bez okovů. Konečně je trochu prostor aby se malinko ukázalo kdo je kdo. May’Tana xund Liilys xund Aly’Driira of House Helvi’Rahel Drow Elfka jménem May’Tana o které její věznitelé mluví jako o “zatracené” se zdá malinko méně rasistická než zbytek její rasy, ale i tak se vydá aby se seznámila se Sarithem. Sarith Kzekarit Sarith Kzekarit, jediný další drow-elf ve vězení byl celé čtyři dny kdy je tu zavřen potichu. Většinu času se dívá do země a působí jako by přemýšlel nebo si na něco snažil usilovně vzpomenout. Když na něj drow-elfka promluví okamžitě začíná odpovídat, jestli z vlastního rozhodnutí nebo kvůli dominanci žen v drow-í kultůře to už jasné není. Na otázku za co je tu, odpovídá že to na něj bylo nastrčeno, a že ho nezabil ale jeho slova, stejně jako jeho myšlenky, zdá se, jsou nesouvislá. Navzdory tomu vypadá potěšen tím že je tu další Drow. Stolička Společně se Sarithem sem byl před čtyřmi dny vhozen myconidí sprout. Od té doby se myconid drží od elfa dál. Malý stoleček jak ho jeho spoluvěžňové pojmenují většinou jen bloumá po cela občas se klepe. Myconidi jak je obyvatelům Underdarku známo se doruzumívají pomocí Spór a jsou mírumilovní, tento vypadá zmatený a nešťastný bez domova. Jimjar Je to dva dny, co sem byl přiveden první z vězňů který se nebál promlouvat, naneštěstí pro něj, mluvil více se strážnými než s jeho spoluvězni, kteří se mu zdáli podivní nebo mu nerozuměli. Jimjar je svirfneblin a rozhodně sdílí jejich nadšení pro drahé kameny a kovy. V jeho případě hlavně mince. Jimjar, jak si většina vězňů i věznitelů stihla všimnou má lehký problém s gamblingem. Za pouhé dva dny které tu jsou stihl vyhrát a prohrát více než deset sázek a většinu z nich se samotnými vězniteli. Jeho výmluvné schopnosti předčují snad jen jeho schopnosti schovávat po svém těle peníze na sázky. Arthur Sun Den před Sarithem a Stoličkou dorazil do věznice jediný člověk. Arthur se nepředstavil a jedním z jeho prvním činů ve vězení bylo, že se “oblékl”. Pomaloval se vším co našel, včetně věcí na které lidi většinou nesahají dobrovolně a vytvořil tím na sobě iluzi oblečení. Od té doby se chová všelijak, jen ne předvídatelně, mezi jeho poslední kousky patří vymalování své části věznice tak aby vypadala větší. Abdul al-Hazir Před osmi dny do věznice dorazila trojice vězňů. Velký mechanický člověk, Kuo-toa který se nechová jako zbytek své rasy a tichý trpaslík. Abdul jak se tento svalovec jmenuje se většinu času držel sám, nebo v přítomnosti Eldeth, druhé trpaslice. Často mluví o válce a o návratu na povrchu. Rychlá promluva s Eldeth ukázala že je z dalekého východu a cesta sem mu musela zabrat mnoho času. Abdul drží svou hlavu vztyčenou i když přes ní občas dostane a působí jako člověk který tu neplánuje zůstat dlouho. Shuushar Probuzený Kuo-Toa přivedený po boku Abdula a Facese, ačkoliv se neznali. Často ze svého tureckého sedu rozdává moudra zaměřená proti válce. Je lehké ho přistihnout při citování filosofů o kterých nikdo nikdy neslyšel. Shuushar vysvětluje že nalezl vnitřní mír pomocí sebepoznání na své cestě za vymaněním se šílenství své lidu. Shuushar dobře ví co se o Kuo-Toa povídá a sám je živoucím příkladem toho že “Ne všichni jsou stejní a ne každá čepel musí zraňovat”. Faces Warforged jménem Faces je poslední z trojice přivedené najednou. Velký mechanický člověk, kombinace kamene, kovu a magie má prázdný obličej. Zbytek jeho těla působí jako by bylo silným brněním. Přes jeho ramena vede v kanálcích dvojice řetězů která se potkává v kole ve středu jeho hrudníku. Na zádech tyto řetězy procházejí kolem jeho rukou. Na jeho bradě je jakési oko, pravděpodobně na chycení vodítka a jeho nohy mají pouze dva prsty. Mechanické stvoření tráví většinu času v tichosti připoutaný ve své cele. Jeho hrudník napovídá tomu že nemusí dýchat. Většina vězňů ho jeho přítomnost tu ignoruje. Buppido Velkynvelve má tu “čest” užívat si Buppidovy přítomnosti již celých devět dní. Tento podivný Derro byl přiveden spolu s trpaslicí Eldeth a od té doby se chová jakkoliv, jen ne přirozeně. Pózování na sochy, mluvení o svém “božském plánu”, snaha nechat explodovat věci myšlenkou jsou některé z vystřelků šíleného Derra. Mimo jeho viditelné šílenství je však Buppido přátelský a pomáhá. Jeho snaha utéct z vězení je jasná a všechny věci které mu ubližují jsou jen součástí jeho božského plánu. Eldeth Feldrun Shield dwarf žena Eldeth Feldrun je od začátku svého pobytu ve Velkynvelve tvrdohlavá a samotářská. Příchod Abdula jí zvedl náladu a od té doby několikrát zmiňovala svou domovinu Gauntlgrym. Někdo by si myslel že Ront, místní orc bude její největší problém z místních vězňů, ale zdá se, že Eldeth, z nějakého důvodu mnohem více nenávidí obyvatele Underdarku jako jsou Svirfneblin nebo Derro. Její nenávist k Drow Elfům je už pochopitelnější. Topsy a Turvy Topsy a Turvy, dvojice svirfneblinů která se za všech okolností drží spolu natolik, že už i stráže Velkynvelvu vzdali snahu je rozdělit, byli přivedeni před 11 dny. Od té doby se toho o nich zbytek jejich spoluvězní moc nedozvěděl. Drží spolu a často si šeptají. Ront Silný ork Ront z kmene Iceshield je ve Velkynvelvu dlouhých čtrnáct dní. Za těchto čtrnáct dní stihl ponížit nebo praštit téměř každého člena vězení vyjma velkého Quaggotha a Facese. Ront je hloupý a zlý, často se dá přistihnout jak šikanuje Buppida nebo Stoličku. Jeho síla je ovšem vidět na všech stránkách jeho těla. Jestli bude ochotný skupině pomoci v útěku se teprve uvidí, Ront často zmiňuje svého boha, Gruumshe, který je orksým bohem války. Fiddledonk Fiddledonk, který byl pravděpodobně chycen po té co Drow-ové odvedli minulé otroky do Menzoberranzanu je chlapec pravděpodobně půl-efského původu. Většinu času je potichu nebo knučí ve své cele. Jeho zvídavé oči a rychlé ruce přesvědčují zbytek skupiny že bude zdatnou rogunou. Poslední pár dní se dalo sledovat jak sleduje svého spoluvězně se kterým byl přiven - obrovského Quagottha. Prince Derendil Quaggoth, velká tupá bestie z Underdarku je spolu s Fiddledonkem ve vězení nejdéle. Všichni ostatní vězni se od něj drží dále. Vězni bloumají po cele, Ront praští Buppida, Shuushar se s nimi hádá že násilí je zbytečné a Fiddledonk se odváží za Derendilem. Jimjar se sází s Arthurem a Drow-ové a Trpaslíci si povídají spolu. Vězni zjišťují, že jestli se pokusí o útěk bude to složité. Věština z nich totiž není schopná nalézt společný jazyk, nejen obrazně, ale i doslovně. Nepříjemný zvuk přes mříže ohlašuje čas krmení. Ront vběhne k mřížím jako první a vyhodí Shuushara který tam již čekal. Arthur si stoupne za něj a Ront udělá krok dopředu. Podivný muž do strany. Ront si odfrkne. Popálený drow-elf který vše sleduje pomalu naleje misku z velkého kotle který drží dva Quaggothi. Arthur se pro ní nahne z prava a Ront mu jí vyrazí z ruky. Drow oba okřikne a ukáže jim že za trest nebudou jíst ani jeden. Stolička se svou večeří nechá polít a Abdul do ní dostane plivanec. To trpaslíka naštve zvedne hlavu a podívá se Drowovi zpříma do očí. Zezadu se ozve stejným hlasem jako předtím.. “Not now..” Při podávání misky Drow-elfce si Drow jménem Jorlan Duskryn neodpustí poznámku o tom že dobře ví za co je tady. May’Tana reaguje že není moc drowů kteří by to nevěděli. Při jejím odchodu Drow sledují její zadek natolik že vyleje část z Eldethiny misky. Další na řadě je Shuushar, který komentuje jídlo jako radost života která téměř nic nestojí. V další chvíli je na řadě Jimjar který po guardovi plivne. Jeho odměnou je spánek bez jídla. Ront si udělá další kolečko a Buppido si řekne o víc protože je bůh. Jeho prosba je z nepochopitelného důvodu vyslyšena. Buppido potom pronese něco o tom že je hodný bůh a rozdělí se s Topsy a Turvy. Posledí je na řadě Arthur který musí předtím ještě nakrmit Quaggotha v cele. Arthur který se snaží nebýt předvídatelný se sice klepe ale jídlo Derendilovi podá. Všichni se pomalu krmí a kdo může si povídá. Překvapení které ohromí i Shuushara a Buppida nastane ve chvíli kdy na monstrum promluví mladý Fiddledonk který ho sledoval posledních pár dní. Quaggoth nejen že umí mluvit, ale mluví učenou elvštinou. Prince Derendil jak se “zvíře” představí tvrdí že je prokletý elfí princ z království Nelrindenvanu v High forrestu. Prý byl proklet zlým čarodějem a odveden do Underdarku. Faces mezitím nabídl stoličce že jí pomůže dostat kousek houby z hlavy a Stolička od toho momentu stojí u nohy velkého humanoida. Buppido mezi svými šílenstvími vymyslí že přesvědčí jednoho z Drow-ů ať je pustí z jejich cely. Nikdo mu to nevěří a Jimjar se s ním snaží vsadit. Derro zavolá na své věznitele a jeden z nich opravdu příjde. Když jim Derro oznámí že se chystají utéct celá věznice malinko zatrne. Drow elf se Buppidovi vysměje, což ale vyvolá u Buppida rychlou reakci. “Jsem tvůj bůh ty tupá stvůro! Jsem nesmrtelný a nešaháš mi ani po kotníky! Zemřeš na můj pohle-”. Buppido větu nekončil. Drow mu totiž zabodl svou dýku těsně vedle krku. Derro padne krvácející k zemi a chroptí krev. Zbytek věznice na něj zírá. Arthur k němu jako jediný přiběhne a začne krev zastavovat. Buppido žije. Po chvilce vstane, oznámí skupině “že čekal že se to stane.” A po chvilce ukazuje dýku s lišáckým výrazem ve tváři. “A takhle! Dámy a pánové! Se shání dýka…” zbytek věznice začíná přemýšlet jestli je opravdu šílený nebo geniální. Ront se pomalu zvedne, vytrhne dýku Derrovi z ruky a nechá si jí. Buppido neni zaskočen. Čekal že se to stane. “Bůh dal a bůh.. Nechal.” komentuje to Derro a zbytek věznice se vrací k přesvědčení že je jen šílený. Vězni se ještě chvilku flákají po cele a nakonec usnou v různých výklencích. Jejich spánek není příjemný zlé sny pronásledují několik z nich. Drow-elfka má nepříjemné sny o temnotě v hlubinách underdarku které pronásledují jí a její skupinu. Hrdinové jsou probuzeni nepříjemným zvukem. Je na čase jít znovu “otročit do práce”. Jorlan který vypadá že ho nic neuráží tak moc jako jeho práce odvazuje Facese a Derendila a rozděluje pracovní pozice pro dnešní den. May’Tana, Ront, Abdul a Eldeth jsou přidelěni k operování zařízení výtahu v očekávání návratu scoutů. Prince Derendil, Jimjar, Sarith a Topsy s Turvym jsou motat provazy.z pavoučích vláken a nakonec velice nepromyšleně Jorlan posílá Buppida, Stoličku, Arthura, Facese a Fiddledonka vařit. Průchod skrze Velkynvelve není jednoduchý provazové mosty dělají většině ne-drowích ras problémy a vězni přemýšlí nad tím kolik jedinců může projít spodkem caverny bez toho aby jim došlo co se děje nad nimi. Velkynvelve Skupina rozhodnutá k útěku pomalu sbírá co dokáže všude po outpostu. Čtveřice vybraná k operování výtahu se uspořádá tak aby trpaslíci stáli spolu a ne s Rontem. Pomalé snižování výtahu trvá dlouho. Abdul si všimne zlaté mince na zemi a zatímco Ront utíká před pavoukem shýbne se Eldeth pro trubku kterou se nastavuje rumpál výtahu a strčí si jí do vlasů. May’Tana si mezitím na druhé straně ochočuje pavoučka který vyděsil velkého Ronta. Skupina pokračuje ve vytahování scoutů kteří se vrací z výzvěd nahoru. Na druhé straně velkynvelve Jimjar inkasuje od guardů peníze za to že včera plivnul na samotného Commandéra stráže. Zbytek skupiny pokračuje do Quaggothí jeskyně kde začne svazovat provazy z vláken obřích pavouků. Zatímco Princ Derendil pomalu souká provaz do své bederní roušky, sleduje Sarith jak se vrací scouti. Pak se otočí zpět a plynulou elvštinou řekne Quaggothovi že stále ještě nedorazily zásoby z Menzoberranzanu, a to je divné. Derendil je malinko zmatený, ale přikývne. Topsy s Turvym se při rozhlížení nachomítnou k hromadě Quaggothích věcí a štípnou diamant. Jimjar má poněkud odvážnější plán. Chystá se prohledat Quagottha jestli u sebe něco nemá. Dotkne se ho velice neohrabaně a quaggoth ve vzteku vyletí. Jimjar se rychle vyhne dvoum útokům a volá na stráže že se jim splašilo zvířátko. Drow-ové lži uvěří a s hláškou “vsadím se že ti urve obě ruce Jimjare” krotí Quaggotha. Buppido který aktuálně hází do kotlíku vše včetně svých vousů se zřejmě považuje za “božského” kuchaře, ale zbytek skupiny si tak jistý není. Arthur mezitím co připravoval krásně vypadající talíře masa servirovaneho jako houby a houby servírované jako maso prozkoumává co by zde mohlo být užitečné k útěku. Konečně si něčeho všimne, ve velkém kusu masa je stehenní kost velkého zvíře. To jak je kost prasklá z ní dělá vhodnou bodnou zbraň. Stolička funguje jako stolička na které Buppido předvádí své kuchařské umění. Myconidovi to však příjemné není a oklepává se. Buppido který nechce pokazit svůj dokonalý pokrm do jídla přidává trochu prachu z Facese a přenáší kotlík stranou. V tu chvílku do kuchyně vchází dvojice Elitních Drowů. Jeden z nich kopne stoličku a druhý se naklání k nedovařenému jídlu které vyrábí Fiddledonk. Mladý půl-elf jen špitá, zatímco Drow ujídá z jeho rozdělaného jídlo. Arthur se tváří uraženě že si nikdo nevšiml jeho jídla. Jeden z Drow-elfů po tomto ztrapňování mladého chlapce vyndá z pláště podivnou masku se zvědavým výrazem a dělá opičky aby si dělal srandu z mladého elfa. Půl-elfí chlapec situace využije a ukradne Drow-ovi dýku od jeho pasu. Drowského kolegu šaškujícího šikanátora ale zábava příliš nebaví. Je vidět že přišel za jinou zábavou. Bez toho aby si všiml dýky za jeho zády začne nutit Fiddledonka aby dal pěstí Stoličce. Fiddledonk odmítá. Muž na něj začne křičet a vytáhne na něj kuši. Fiddledonk uteče a schová se. Stejná scéna se opakuje s Facesem. Faces odmítá. Drow mu prostřelí nohu šipkou. Faces má co dělat aby neomdlel vlivem jedu kterým je šipka potřena. Mistress Ilvara Mizzrym a její Elite Drows To že velký umělý muž ustál střelu Drow-ím jedem vyvolá u mužů respekt. Dojde jim že si tu žádnou zábavu neužijí a pomalu odcházejí. Faces sáhne do zakési přihrádky ve své noze, vyndá podivnou masku kterou si nasadí na obličej a pak si neodpustí nadávku na muže s maskou. Zdá se, že masky mění jeho povahu. Na Fiddledonkův návrh se shováním dýky však odpovídá že to nelze. Večer toho dne jsou vězni nahnáni zpět do svých cel. Faces a Prince Derendil jsou připoutáni zpět ke zdem a zbytek bloumá ve svých okovech po věznici. Abdul, který dříve viděl Arthura jak ze svých pout obratně a nepochopitelně vyrobil dýku za ním příjde se zlatou mincí v ruce. Prosí ho o zbraň. Arthur mu vysvětluje že potřebuje více mincí a ne zlaté. Ať si skočí za Jimjarem a nechá si rozměnit. Svirfneblin je však na trpaslíkovy poměry podivný, chce se jen sázet a žádá si po trpaslíkovi salto. Sám mu ukazuje dýku ze štěpeného kamene kterou našel v Quaggothí jeskyni. Abdul nakonec salto nedělá, ale rozměněné peníze přinese Arthurovi. Ten mu dá na výběr z kucháku a kostěné dýky z jídelny. Abdul volí kuchák a schovává ho ve svých vousech. Shuushar Probuzený to komentuje citátem: „Mír neohrožují zbraně jako takové, ale lidé, kteří je konstruují, instalují a jsou ochotni je použít. – Václav Havel”. Nikdo mu nevěnuje pozornost. Při rozdělování jídla se Jonlar dlouze dívá na Buppida, pak se k němu nakloní a říká “Kdybych Vám dal šanci útéct, využili by jste jí?” Buppido se na něj usměje a řekne.. “Ne, díky..” A odkráčí do svého rohu. Nikdo z těch kdo to slyšeli tomu nerozumí. Šuškanda o útěku se nadále šíří mezi vězni, ale jazykové bariéry jim brání. Fiddledonk mluví jen Gnomishem a části Elvenu. Shuumshar, Buppido, Topsy a Turvy mluví jen Undercommonem který zbytek neovládá a například Stolička, zdá se, není schopen mluvit vůbec. Arthur pomocí složitého vynálezu pomočí Ronta který mu to později vrátí. Jimjar jim dá každému po jednom goldu. Vězni tu noc usínají znovu s těžkou hlavou, uvědomují si však že zítra musí nasbírat co nejvíce zbraní a výbavy. Jejich sny opět nejsou lehké. Vracející se noční můry a šílenství v temnotách je drží vzhůru. A po nedostatečném odpočinku je znovu probouzí zvuk dýky jedoucí po mřížích. Dnes je rozděluje jiný elf. Mladší Shoor Vandree který má u pasu hůlku kterou dříve nosil Jorlan si dává mnohem více záležet aby byli rozděleni tak aby spolu nemohli mluvit. Zdá se, že dnes je den úklidu. Dvě skupiny jsou posílány uklízet určité části outpostu. Elitní Kasárny, dva nejmenší krápniky mají nastarost Stolička, Drow-elfové, Jimjar a Obrovský Quaggoth. Krápník nejvyžší priestky budou uklízet Shuushar, Fiddledonk, Faces a Arthur. Zbytek je odeslán aby myl nádobí. Rontovi se klepou ruce. Varování, že kdo rozbije jediný talíř zemře od mladšího Drow-a orka znepokojilo. Jeden z talírů mu po chvilce opravdu vyklouzne z ruky a roztříští se. Ork ho rychle schovává na dně kádě s vodou. Topsy a Turvy myjí nádobí tak že jeden z nich talíř drží a druhý ho omývá houbou. Eldeth při umývaní nádobí nachází jedovatou šipku, kterou schovává do trubky ve svých vlasech. Jimjar, který se vsázel že v truhlách vojáků najdou sprosté obrázky sice sázku prohrál, ale místo toho našel něco cenější. Lahvičky s Drowským jedem. Truhla s výbavou byla objevena poté co Prince Derendil předstíral nešikovnost a svýma obříma rukama rozmlátil jednu z postěli. Jorlan, který, zdá se, prokoukl Quaggothovu lež se je ale trestat nechystá, je vidět jeho pochechnutí a poté oznamuje jednomu z guardů za dveřmi že mu “opice rozbila postel”. Poté nechá vězně osamotě hlídané jedním Quaggothem. May’Tana a Sarith zmízí v horním patře zatímco Derendil s Jimjarem vymyslí plán. Podaří se jim otrávit část plyšové hračky kterou ještě před chvílí opičák pojídal a předhodit mu jí. Ve druhém patře mezitím Drow-ové rozlomili brk, namočili ho do drowího jedu a schovali ho mezi svá prsa a půlky. Quaggoth zblblý jedem udělá krok kde se takticky nastaví stoličky a pak ho chytne Derendil. Jejich plán je položit ho tak aby to vypadalo že s sebou práskl do truhly kterou zbytek skupiny šikovně prohrabal a sebral z ní jed. Když je dílo připraveno stoupnou si vězni na druhou stranu a udělají hluk. Guardi vběhnou dovnitř, ale Quaggoth, jehož hlava byla jemně natlačena na ostrý roh postele, vypadá jako když opravdu spadl. Všechno jim projde a jsou posláni uklízet druhou věž. Shuushar, Fiddledonk, Faces a Arthur byli mezitím vpuštěni do největší věže. Nejvyžší Kněžka je před vstupem varuje, že kdo se čekoholiv dotkne zemře. Vězni souhlasí a vstoupí. Faces se lekne, ale udrží se v klidu. Uprostřed místnosti totiž stojí obrovský pavouk. Druhý pohled napoví že je kamenný, ale vypadá jako živý. Drahé kameny v jeho očích vypadají cenně. Okolí je posypáno polštáři a osvíceno svítícími houbami. Podlaha, stěny i strop jsou zdobeny pavučinami. Shrine to Lolth Hrdinové zběžně patro projdou a udělají pár vtipů o tom co by asi nejvyžší kněžka řekla na to kdyby to tu vymetli od těch pavučin a zbavili pavouků. Po chvilce “úklidu bez dotýkání se” sejdou o patro nížě. Tato místnost je rozdělena na dvě části. V jedné z nich je pracovna Ilvary a ve druhé další místo zasvěcené Lolth. Všemu dominuje velká truhla. Arthur jí zběžně prohlédne na pasti a pak se rozhodne že s Facesem půjdou ještě o patro dolů. Shuushar s Fiddledonkem zůstávají nahoře a uklízejí. V nejspodnější patře krápniku je pokoj nového oblíbence Ilvary, Drowa Shoora. Hrdiny ovšem nejvíce fascinuje jeho truhla. Arthur jí prohlíží a nalezne za zámkem past který vystřelí jedovaté šipky když se do zámku strčí cokoliv jiného než klíč. Dlouze se s Facesem radí co s pastí. Nakonec se ukáže můžou změnit část kolem zámku na dřevo a celou truhlu pak odtrhnout aniž by se dotkli zámku. Jestli to past způstí to netuší ale nemá cenu to zkoušet když by to bylo poznat. V ten moment sáhne Faces do kompartmentu ve své noze a vyndá z něj masku krále. Pronese řeč o královských schopnostech a ukáže Arthurovi že má schopnost opravovat věci. Nakonec dají plán opravdu do pohybu. Truhla se podaří otevřít a dvojice se hrabe v jejím obsahu zatímco z horního patra dostávají přednášku od Shuushara o tom že toto jistě nekončí mírovým řešením. V truhle dvojice nalezne nálevku, dvě sklenice, několik osobních věcí jako je oblečení, peněženku, sametovou masku s pavoučím motivem, sadu kostek a láhev silného alkoholu. Arthur si chvilku pohrává s myšlenkou vymáchat jedovaté šipky v alkoholu, ale nakonec se rozhodne si jednu z nich vzít jako dýku. Truhla je potom zavřena a opravena. Fiddledonk, malý rogue se mezitím nahoře začíná zajímat o truhlu nejvyžší priestky. Shuushar se ptá spodního patra a to souhlasí. Zvuk který se ozve v další chvíli ovšem není příjemný. Dopad malého tělička na zem stráže nepřiláká, ale všichni si uvědomují že otrava Drowím jedem trvá dlouho. Faces a Arthur vyběhnout nahoru aby nalezli Fiddledonka ležet na zemi s šipkou uprostřed čela. Truhla je odemčená předním. Trojice se začne hrabat v truhle jestli tam není něco co by jim mohlo pomoci. Hrdinové si zároveň uvědomují že nemůžou nic odnést, protože by si toho Drow Elfka jistě všimla. Uvnitř truhly je mnoho věcí. Několik krásných hedvábných šatů a osobní věci. Stříbrná čelenka s malými onyxy, váček s dvoumi červenými potiony. Malá kožená peněženka s goldy a malý moonstone v ceně 50gp. Vedle leží dvě sady component pouchů, jeden Arthurův, a druhý náhradní pro Ilvaru, poslední věc kterou berou do ruky je malý černý fénix na provázku na krk. Arthur chvilku zvažuje nalít jeden z potionů do Fiddledonka, ale Faces místo toho zkusí healing word. Fiddledonk je vyléčen ale ze spánku ho to neprobere. Zatímco Shuushar uklízí se Arthur a Faces domlouvají co s problémem. Nakonec se rozhodnou vyndat Fiddledonkovi šipku z hlavy, vrátit jí do systému, truhlu zamknout a pak zavřít. První dva body vyjdou skvěle, ale zrovna když si Arthur pochvaluje zamykání otevřené truhly z druhé strany tak mu ujede ruka. Mechanismus spustí, ale Faces naštěstí šipky drží. “V pohodě, držím jí, vrátíš jí tam taky.” “Jasně” V tu chvilku udělá Arthur druhou chybu a další šipka vytlačí tu první a ta vyletí nahoru z truhly a zapíchne se do stropu. Arthur se dívá ke stropu. Je k němu přistřelený pavouk. Shuushar skládá hlavu do svých ploutví. “Dobrá. Musíme sundat tu věc ze stropu. Můžem třeba říct že ten pavouk pustil tu past .. a ona střelila Fiddledonka a zabil toho... .. prostě mě vysaďte!” Arthur vyleze Shuusharovi a Face-ovi na ruce a vyskočí nahoru pro šíp... /druhá Oberynova jednička v řadě/ ..a trhnutím urve šíp i pavoukem a dopadne mezi zbytek hrdinů na hromadu. Zvenku se ozve křik. Priestka se vrací a hrdinové mají jen pár vteřin. Faces se pokusí zahodit šíp do truhly, ale nepovede se mu to, jen jí zavře. Arthur posbírá věci co sebral z truhly a schová je za záda. A Shuushar si nenápadne sedne na truhlu. Po provazovém žebříku dolů slézá Shoor, první muž Mistress Ilvary. Zdá se, že se snaží šplhnout si. Ilvara vidí omráčeného Fiddledonka a zpovídá ostatní co se tu stalo. Faces se nenápadně postaví na zastřeleného pavouka. Arthur rychle lže o tom že Fiddledonk vrazil do truhly a ta spustila. Lež je uvěřitelná, ale Ilvara vypadá krvežíznivě. Oznámí hrdinům že to nic nemění na jejím rozkazu ničeho se nedotýkat a půl-elf si tím podepsal svou smrt. Nikdo ani nedutá. Priestka ale neskončila. “..A nemusí být jediný. Jestli chcete přežít a odejít v míru, tak mě puste do mé truhly a nechte se prohledat Shoorem.” Vyhrožuje svým chapadlovým bičem Mistress Ilvara. “Kážeš mír se zbraní v ruce?” Pomalu řekne Shuushar sedící na truhle s pohledem upřeným na priestku. Ta na něj vytřeští oči co si to právě dovolil. “- William Shakespear” dořekne Shuushar a pomalu sleze z truhly. Arthur je mezitím šacován. Jeho jediná šance byla položit vše co má do svých rukou a nacastit na ně illuzi prázdných rukou. Ruce potom strčil Shoorovi přímo před obličej. Ten se na něj nevraživě podívá a do rukou mu vrazí aby ho mohl prošahat. /třetí Oberynova jednička na pád věcí - plus obova inspirace/ Mistress Ilvara se mezitím hrabe ve své truhle, naštěstí si nevšimla zámku na vrchu truhly, odemčená truhla jí ale znepokojí, je jí jasné že se v malý půl-elf musel hrabat. Při prohledávání si Shoor všimne Céčka v Arthurových okovech a Arthur si uvědomí že jediná jeho šance je bodnou ho Drow-ím poisonem. Protočí šipku v rucezatímco je Drow sehnutý a bodne ho do krku. /čtvrtá jednička - stealth - Inspirace od Šroti/ Shuur si nevšiml odkud bodnutí přišlo a rychle se zvedne. Faces předním předstírá že z místnosti odlétá komár. Silný drow elf udolá uspání od jedu, ale díky své otravě dokončí zbytek prohlídek sotva napůl. Ilvara se dívá na svého commandéra a propustí zbytek věznů veň z věže. Ti se ani chvilku neostýchá a utíkají pryč v překvapení že tohle fiasko vůbec přežili. Shoor za nimi řeší se svou mistress výskyt komáru v Underdarku. A hodinu později jsou všichni svoláni k proslovu Priestky u spícího Fiddledonka. Někdo se jí hrabal ve věcech a zaplatí za to. Zítra bude velké prohledávání všech cel a vězni budou prý odeslání do Menzoberranzanu, hned jak dorazí zásoby a hlídka bude připravena na odchod. Poté skopne Fiddledonkovo bezvládné tělo ze zurkhwoodové platformy. Commander of Velkynvelve, Drow Priestess Ilvara of house Mizzrym Vězni se vrací do svých cel a jejich posledním trestem dnešního dne je že jsou bez večeře. Večer se útěk řeší víc než kdy jindy. Od Facesovi nohy se oddělí Stolička a vyrazí do centra cely. Tam se začne oklepávat a spóry z něj létají na všechny strany. Někteří se od nich drží dál, jiní do nich vstoupí, ale eventuelně spóry pokryjí celou celu. K překvapení všech přítomnoných si díky spórám poprvé za svůj pobyt můžou všichni popovídat. Stolička funguje jako univerzální překladač. Stolička hlasem malého dítěte vysvětluje že se ztratil a nepřeje si nic jiného než se vrátit domů. Buppido si zpívá a zbytek cely mluví jeden přes druhého. Faces vysvětluje co se stalo při úklidu. May’Tana se trojice dlouze vyptává až z nich nakonec dostane že její locket je zavřený v truhle priestky. Nakonec se začnou řešit důležité věci, které občas přerušují Buppidovy snahy o explodování dveří, dívání skrze stěny nebo snaha o ohlušující křik který omráčí stráže. Ront je ochotný bojovat, Gruumsh, jeho bůh ho prý sleduje. Shuushar to komentuje tím že „Mír je tak veliké dobro, že může být vykoupen jen za cenu obětí, které přinesou jednotlivci i společnost.“ a vysvětluje že bojovat nebude, ale jinak udělá co bude v jeho silách. To přeruší debatu kvůli dlouhé diskuzi mezi Arthurem a Shuusharem, kterou Kuo-Toa nakonec utne že jí dokončí jindy. Eldeth je připravena bojovat, klidně i po boku orka a drow elfa. Sarith je také připraven. Buppido vysvětluje že každou chvilku vybuchne brána, May’Tana s bojem souhlasí a zjišťuje kde jsou drženy jejich věci. Skupině pomáhá její drowská znalost. Faces, Arthur i Ahmed jsou pro boj a Topsy a Turvy se po dlouhé domluvě rozhodnou připojit také. Jimjar se vsadí že se jim to nepodaří a Derendil všechny zve na svezení na jednorožci a čerstvé kokosy svého království. Poté se příjde na to že Buppido opravdu odmítl Jorlanovu nabídku s propuštěním. Buppido se omlouvá a zaměří své božské schopnosti na elfa který příjde k bráně za 3-2-1. Elf nepřišel. Vězni začínají vypočítávat svě zbraně když k mříži příjde Jorlan. Všichni ignorují Buppidovo “Já to věděl!” a May’Tana vyráží vyjednávat s jejich věznitělem. Rychle odhadla odkud vítr vane a hraje na správné noty. Jorlan byl opravdu vyměněn Shoorem a nic by mu neudělalo větší radost než vidět Ilvaru a Shoora failnout. Jorlan vyndá klíč, pomalu odemkne celu a potichu pronese. “Vaše zbraně jsou v Barracks, největší šanci máte když skočíte do sítí a pak dolů do jezera. Vyražte za hodinu, zdržím výměnu stráží.” a zmizí. V cele začne rychlé rozdělávání zámků. Někteří z nich vyklouznou okamžitě jiní se musí páčit ven jako například Faces a Derendil. Buppido chce všem ukázat svou sílu a vykloubí si zápěstí. Faces mezitím položí důležitou otázku podpořenou Shuusharem. Jak vědí že jim Jorlan doopravdy odemkl. May’Tana stojící u mříží to zkusí, ale stará mříž zavrže na celou jeskyni. Drow-elfka zvedne zrak ke strážné věži jenom aby viděla šipku která se zabodne těsně vedle její nohy. V tu chvíli vypukne ve věznici absolutní zmatek. Velkynvelve Ront přetrhne svá pouta a pomůže z nich Eldeth. Sarith se snaží ze svých pout dostat spolu s May’Tanou. Facesovi a Derendilovi pomáhá zbytek vězňů. Topsy a Turvy vybíhají ven a za nimi běží Buppido který křičí že všichni kteří ho následují jsou nezranitelní. Dvojice šipek trefí oba svirfnebliny, ale opravdu jim neublíží a neškodně se odrazí. Faces a Derendil jsou osvobozeni, stejně tak Abdul a oba Drow-ové. Shuushar si své okovy nechává a stejně tak ostatní. Mezitím veňku Topsy a Turvy sledují že Jorlan zamkl kasárnu plnou Quaggothů. Buppido neohroženě vyběhne ven se svým obnaženým penisem a přilákává na sebe pozornost střelců. Čtyři otrávené šipky za sebou ho minou. Buppido běží druhým směrem, ale informuje skupinu že je to jeho božský plán. Zbytek hrdinů se dostává ven z věznice. Arthur nabízí Topsymu a Turvy své okouzlené kamínky a dvojice svirfneblinů naváděným kamenem prostřelí lebku jednomu z trojice střelcu v protější věži. Jedna šipka se zapichuje do křičícího Buppida a ten padá obličejem k zemi. Arthur vrací střelci jeho službu a trefuje ho magickým kamenem. Ront a Eldeth vybíhají bok po boku a kryjí ústup zbytku vězňů. V tu samou chvíli je slyšet prasknutí mříží a víc než půl tuctu quaggothů se vyvalí ven ze své cely. Jimjar se s Drowy plíží podél stěny k provazovému mostu a Derendil přes něj přebíhá na druhou stranu pro střelcům. Shuushar prochází skrze bojující dav a rozdává soudné pohledy. Faces se zbavuje druhého páru okovů a opouští celu. Derendil mezitím na druhé straně sundal druhého střelce. Elitní Drow stále střílí po všech cílech. To samé dělají střelci na severní strážnici. Ze strany se skupinu valí několik Quaggothů a Derendil jim přes most běží naproti. Buppido ležící mezi nimi je nepříjemně podupán, ale alespoň se probere. Quaggothi téměř doběhnou k ostatním, ale v tu chvíli se ozve ohlušivý křik a téměř celá severní část Velkynvelvu padne omráčená na zem. Mezi ležícími Quaggothy stojí Buppido a pleská se do tváří. Jimjar běžící přes most poznamenává “že to nejsou všichni!”. Hrdinové jsou rychle vyvedeni z omylu. Okolo římsy prolétá několik much velkých jako jsou koně. Faces si všimne že v jejich obličejích je děs. Něco je pronásleduje. Chasme Demon Jeden z Drowů v severní strážnici omdlel a přepadl přes římsu druhý však stále obstřeluje most přes který právě přechází Stolička. Šipka se zabodne do měkké pýchavky a na místě jí omráčí. Sarith který běžel za ním ho zvedá se slovy že je to jejich vstoupenka do Neverlight Grove a táhne ho přes most. Ront a Eldeth dostávají zabrat od Quaggothů a Derendil jednoho z nich slušně potrhá. Zbytek skupiny se mezitím dostává přes most. Ze severní části jeskyně přilétají pronásledovatelé obrovský much. Trojice obrovských démonických supů z jejichž krků vychází rezonující zvuk který má za následek omráčení Quaggothů a Drowa. Elitní Drow mezitím sestupuje dolů po schodech. Buppido který probíhá přes most si neodpustí hlášku o “Božském Dopravním prostředku” a seskočí na jednu z okolo prolétavajících much. Faces který běží předním s maskou krále se jen zasměje a dorazí do stalaktitu nezraněn. Jimjar mezitím obírá drowy dole ve věži o equip a jejich klíčemi rozdělává pouta sobě a Sarithovi. Arthur a May’Tana následují jeho příkladu. Topsy a Turvy se s Abdulem dostávají přes most a na druhé straně zbývá už jen Ront, Eldeth a Derendil. Derendil pošle trpaslici s orkem pryč a pokračuje v boji s Quaggothem. Quaggoth mu nepříjemně prokousne ruku ale v další vteřině se nad jeho hlavou objeví obrovský zobák který mu uhryzne hlavu. Jeden z Vrocků přistál na plošině. Vrock Při přebíhání mostu dostane naštvaný Ront šipkou a ta ho sestřelí dolů z vratkého mostu. Eldeth která probíhá za ním zrovna křičela uhni. Mezitím se ve stalaktitu podařilo Jimjarovi sundat Drowského Elitního válečníka jejich vlastním jedem. Drow elfka, Jimjar a Faces umlacují Guarda na zemi. Topsy a Turvy mezitím vybíhají nahoru do druhého patra aby měli odkud střílet. Shuushar prochází okolo nich s komentářem “Je totiž nezbytné, má-li vůbec nastat mír s bližním, aby byl napřed uzavřen mír člověka s Bohem a mír člověka se sebou samým.” a vyráží přes druhý most za kterým na něj čeká dvojice drowů a quaggoth kteří ho slušně zřídí. Sarith pokládá na zem Stoličku a bere dýku kterou mu hodil Jimjar. Postaví se na most jako mušketýr a čeká na reakci svých protivníků. Ront mezitím dole sleduje jak se k němu blíží pavouk, pomalu vyndá dýku a se slovy “Gruumsh mě očekává si ji bodne do levého oka.” Zbytek skupiny cítí že s nimi ork nadále nemůže mluvit. Derendil přebíhá přes most a utrhává ho za sebou. Na druhé straně jeden z quaggothů utrhne obě křídla Vrockovi a hodí ho dolů do sítí. V tu chvíli se na společném chatu ozývají Topsy a Turvy: V druhém patře krápníku je zbrojnice. Sarithovy se objeví na čele krůpěj potu když mu dojde že za ním nikdo nejde a před ním stojí dvojcie drowů a quaggoth. Drow-elf se pomalu podívá na Shuushara. Ten se usměje a pronese “Myslím že tento muž je vhodnější pro vaše nemírové plány.” A potom udělá krok stranou. Drowové vyrazí proti Sarithovi a jeho krůpěj se zvětší. Quaggoth který roztrhal Vrocka ve svém vzteku přeskočil propast mezi krápníkem a zurkhwoodovou podlahou a chytil se pařáty. Přibíhá Eldeth a umlacuje mu pazoury dolů. Faces se oháním tím že je král a uráží omráčeného elfa. Celá skupina vybíhá nahoru do druhého patra a sbírají co můžou ze svých equipů. Na zbroje není čas. Topsy a Turvy vyhlédnou z okna a sestřelí z mostu elfa před Sarithem. Druhý rovnou zabere jeho místo. Buppido který seskočil z obří mouchy příbíhá Quaggothovi před Sarithem do zad a v útoku ze salta kopem dává triple damage. Z vedlejšího krápniku ze ozývá ženský hluboký hlas a ven se vykloní samotná Priestess Ilvara. O chvilku později dostává kamenem od Arthura z provazového mostu. May’Tana bere drowskou kuši a zasahuje Priestku přímo do krku. Odpovědí je jí zelený magický paprsek který jí okamžitě sráží na zem. Hrdinové nabírají co můžou a Eldeth nachází svůj Gauntlgrymský štít a obří kladivo. Derendil, který equip nepotřebuje mezitím přeběhl most a pomáhá Sarithovi a Buppidovi s jednotkou temných elfů a quaggothem. Mistress Ilvara která dostala další dva zásahy se shová ve své věži a jeskyní se nese její hlas který oznamuje že toto nebude tolerovat. O chvilku později vyjde před dveře její svatyně Shoor v plné výbavě s obřím štítem. Sarith proti němu vybíhá s dýkou a saltem přes něj letí Buppido. Oba dva se však zaseknou o Drow-elfův štít. Derendil jim nadává že teď k elfovi nemůže dostat, ale Buppido ho ujistí že může vyběhnout, že to zvládnou. Sarith nestihne ani zareagovat a už do něj Buppido strká. Derendil naběhne do Elfa a Buppido i naštvaný Sarith se tak tak chytí mostu po obou stranách. Princ zavřený v těle Quaggotha ale nejen Elfa nezraní ale ještě se zakousne do jeho štítu a vyláme si pár zubů. Přes jeho hlavu přílétají Jimjarovy šipky a kameny od Topsyho, Turvy a Arthura. Lieutenant Shoor Vandree v plné zbroji Další a další vězňové se tlačí na Shooruv štít. Ilvarin oblíbenec však nechce svou milenku zklamat a drží víc než dobře. Zbytek vězňů opouští první krápník a Shuushar bere Facesovi, který si v armory vzal pouze svůj hudební nástroj z rukou May’Tanu s tím že “když nemůže bojovat může alespoň nosit.” Arthur na druhou stranu mostu dotahuje Stoličku kterého předá Sarithovi. S Abdulovou pomocí hrdinové konečně protlačí Shoora dovnitř do oltáře Lolth. Topsy a Turvy, kteří zůstali jediní ve zbrojnici se mezitím dohadují jestli tam zůstat nebo běžet za zbytkem. V tu chvíli zeď krápníku prorazí jeden ze supích démonů a začne s sebou mlátit. To sice urychlí svirfnebliní rozhodování, ale také kompletně zaspamuje “společný chat”. Při průletu dveřmi se Shoorovi podařilo znovu bodnout Derendila a ten chytí absolutní amok. Jeho obrovské pařáty se zaseknou do středu elfova těla a i přes jeho kroužkovou košili ho roztrhnou na dva kusy. Obrovský Quaggoth vpadne do chrámu a po jeho stranách stojí Sarith a Eldeth. Buppido který se pokusil udělal dvojité salto přes Quaggothova záda se rozbíjí o jeho tvrdé lopatky. Prý to tak ale plánoval. Uvnitř chrámu na hrdiny čeká mladá kněžka, studentka pod Ilvarou. Eldeth přeskočí obrovskou pavoučí sochu a dvakrát přetáhne Priestku po hlavu. Neodpustí si přitom komentář na Saritha který skáče z druhé strany. Priestka jí odpovídá v Drowštině a používá na ní sacred flame. Shuushar dotahuje May’Tanu do chrámu kde Sarith právě doráží Priestku a plive na Eldeth. Faces už otevírá dveře do nižšího patra a leze dolů po žebříku. Padací dveře do nejspodnějšího patra hlídá obrovský pavouk. Buppido, Jimjar, Abdul a Arthur nesoucí Stoličku pokračují po plošině dál směrem k výtahu. Zde na ně čeká dvojice quaggothů a šestice drowů, někteří z nich elitní. Topsy a Turvy kteří před chvíli dorazili se vydávají dolů, ale než stihnou pavouka napadnout proletí kolem nich Derendil a pavouka v několika vteřinách roztrhá. Na druhé straně místnosti Faces otevírá velkou truhlu a hrabe se v ní. V jížní části Velkynvelve Abdul svým kopím bodá prvního z elfů. U jeho pasu se houpe Facesova maska a on to hlásí do chatu. Střelecká jednotka u barracks po Trpaslíkovi páli a ten dostává dvojicí šipek do stehna a ramene. Jimjar a Arthur střílí nazpět. Faces mezitím konečně našel co hledal. Vyndává z truhly oba potiony a May’Tanin náhrdelník. Před ním se otevře podlaha a zní vykoukne samotná kněžka Ilvara. Než stihne kdokoliv, včetně ní, zareagovat vytáhne jí Derendil z trapdooru a roztrhá jí v několika vteřinách na kusy. Potom se otočí na Face který okamžitě volá o pomoc. 60dmg v jednom kole Eldeth nahoře svou palicí urazí hlavu pavoučí soše a chystá se s ní zatížit dveře až Faces uteče. Hlavou jí však proletí nepříjemná vize skákajícího útočícího pavouka a ona málem omdlí. Okolo mezitím probíhají Topsy a Turvy. Shuushar se ptá jestli nemůžou konečně zmizet. Sarith a Shuushar vybíhají ven z krápníku a Jimjar sleduje jak střelecká jednotka nabíjí své kuše. Abudl dá další ránu elfovi předním a ten se kácí k zemi. Okolo prolétá šipka která sundá Arthura. Faces si při útěku z krápníku nasadil masku krále a zoufale se pokusil uklidnit Derendila. “Mluvím k tobě jako král k princovi! Takhle se chová panovník?” Věta zabere a Derendil se probere. Nahoře na ně čeká Eldeth s pavoučí hlavou v ruce a Faces jí děkuje že to nebude potřeba. Potom nasadí May’Taně její nahrdelník a naleje jí do pusy healing potion. Drow-elfka se probudí a slyší. “Sentiment je dobrá věc. Bojuj za něj.” Derendil sebere Ilvařinu hůl, jejíž chapadla po něm nebezpečně chmatají a vybíhá nahoru. Jimjar a všichni ostatní kteří sotva žíjí na společném chatu mezitím prosí o to aby mohli skočit do pavučin, čtveřice Quaggothů a šestice drowů z toho tři elitní není souboj který by mohli vyhrát. Faces souhlasí. Shuushar, Topsy a Turvy, Eldeth, Derendil a May’Tana skočí přes zábradlí do pavučin. Elfové znovu nabíjí své zbraně. Jimjar dostane dva šípy do hrudníku a Abdul ještě jeden předtím než skočí. Buppido křičí něco o božské síle, ale není schopný Arthura přehodit přes římsu. Za ním Sarith přehodí omráčenou Stoličku a skočí za ní. Jimjar příbíhá k Buppidovy a se slovy “Dluží mi prachy!!” přehazuje čaroděje přes okraj. Poslední zbývá Faces který neskočil ale místo toho běží k místu boje u barracks. Proletí kolem něj dvě šipky, on se sklouzne k mrtvole elfa a seber jí masku. Za ním přeskakuje Buppido. Poslední šipka se mu zabodne do lopatky jak přepadává přes římsu do pavoučích sítí.